


space heater

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, bedtime cuddles, featuring a very cheesy shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: he's utterly charming and handsome and everything she could ever want out of a mate, but she doesn't know if this relationship is going to work because he sleeps at such glacial temperatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twelve days of shallura, **prompt:** frostbite
> 
> and yes we’re using Celsius as we all should in space. because no, i’m not planning on converting from Kelvin to Fahrenheit.

He feels her shiver under the covers before he sees her pop her head out from underneath the layers of blankets.

“Shiro, it’s _freezing_ ,” she complains, then tucks her entire body back into the bed, curling even tighter into a ball.

He laughs softly, watching her move under the sheets. For as strong and powerful as Allura is, it still amuses him how little of a temperature change she can handle.

She hears his laughter and she sticks her head out again, looking ultra offended. “How can you possibly sleep at this temperature?” she demands. “It’s colder than planet Zertop in here!”

“It is _not_ negative 100 degrees,” he retorts. “I only set the thermostat down one degree.”

“And you’re not even wearing anything!” she adds, gesturing to the bare skin of his torso, compared with her long-sleeved sleepwear.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, giving her a sad smile. “You know it’s hard for me to fall asleep when it’s a little warm. I promise I’ll turn the temperature back up before I knock completely out.”

She sighs, exasperated. “Shiro — you’re utterly charming and handsome and everything I could ever want out of a mate, but I don’t know if this relationship is going to work because you sleep at such _glacial_ temperatures,” she tells him.

“I don’t think 25 degrees counts as anything close to artic.”

“I’m going to get _frostbite_ ,” she threatens him.

“You’re not going to get frostbite,” he assures her.

She doesn’t look happy, her mouth exaggeratingly curved downwards, and they have a brief staring contest — her frown against his tease — until he breaks

“Okay, come here,” he says, nudging closer to her and opening his arms up to take her up into an enveloping embrace.

She doesn’t look satisfied with his compromise, but she can’t deny his invitation, so she accepts his cuddling wholeheartedly, nuzzling up against him.

He shudders a little when he feels her cold hands and feet against his body.

“Geez,” he says, shivering a little, feeling goosebumps crawl over his skin, radiating from her contact. “You’re very cold.”

“ _Told_ you,” she pouts.

And just for show, she presses even closer against him, putting even more cold onto him — both her hands flat against his chest, her legs tangled with his, her head at the crook of his neck.

He doesn’t mind.

“I’ll make you warm in no time,” he promises her.

“Hmph,” she says, grumpily — but he knows that she is already settling comfortably into him.

He smiles, then tilts his head down toward her. “Look at me?” he requests.

Once she does, he leans in to give her a lengthy kiss.

She wrinkles her nose when he pulls away. “What was that for?”

He grins. “Just in case your lips were cold.”


End file.
